


we have to remember what's important: friends, figure skating and fun.

by wordsasweapons



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, OT3, Other, and she even gets the girl in the end, becomes an OT4 and then an OT5 tbh, i love these nerds so much, this is mostly alina + all the friendships she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: She stares at her phone with a fond smile and shake of her head before tucking it away into her back pocket, standing and flinging her backpack over her shoulder and slipping into her sneakers before heading out. No matter the practice, good or bad, at least she had this to rely on.[ the fic in which alina and friendship wins the day, and she still manages to win the girl ]





	we have to remember what's important: friends, figure skating and fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a whole lot of fun to do, and it's dedicated to a very special friend on her birthday. thanks for inspiring this, you crazy cool person.
> 
> anyway alina deserves all the friendship and good things in the world. this was also heavily inspired by my excitement over alina, nathan and shoma all at the same show later this summer so crossing my fingers we get good content and the friendships we deserve to see already.
> 
> okay, ENJOY!

_**~~~** _

 

“Alina, get up now and do it again. We need to get this done so we can all go home.”

 

She’s almost certain she heard those exact words two hours ago, yet here she still was. Sitting on the backs of her heels as she catches her breath. Hand wiping over the surface of the ice, and her mind off in a million and one different places. It’s been that way most of the summer, honestly. She knew what was distracting her, but she didn’t really want to acknowledge it. She didn’t want to acknowledge a lot these days.

 

After one more frantic order to get up, she finally rises and gets back to work. Reaching for places she hasn’t since the previous competitive season just to get through this and get home.

 

“It wasn’t your best,” Eteri comments in her usual casually strict tone. Alina drifts over to the boards and leans against the top with her elbows and hangs her head, nodding slightly.

 

“The plan was to premiere a version of this short at your upcoming ice show, was it not? You don’t seem very invested in doing so anymore.”

 

In an attempt to prevent an exhausted eye roll she’ll regret later on, Alina closes her eyes instead and takes a deep breath, speaking on the exhale. “I want to. I just don’t feel my best today.”

 

There’s a moment of silence that falls between student and coach, before the sound of paper rustling and then Eteri’s voice breaks it. “Go home. We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

 

Her head lifts quickly, a mask of surprise on her face, looking at an already retreating Eteri. Well then.

 

Sitting in the locker room several minutes later, skates off and cooling down she hears her phone buzz in her backpack. Lazily reaching for it and finding a new message in a fairly new group chat.

 

 **Nathan** : _Zaaaaaagi, you done with practice? I just wanted to make sure you haven’t died or something._

 **Shoma** : _You need to stop saying that. Especially because sometimes translations come out more dramatic than I think they really are._

 **Nathan** : _That’s the most important part? Not our friend potentially being dead?_

 **Shoma** : _For fucks sake, Nate._

 

With a snort, Alina unlocks her phone and sends a quick reassurance to the boys.

 

 **Alina** : _I’m done and will be home soon. Skype movie again tonight, right?_

 **Nathan** : _YES. It’s Shoma’s turn to pick, so prepare to spend all our time waiting for him to decide and not watching a movie at all._

 **Shoma** : _You should be grateful I’m even staying awake for you two. Managing multiple timezones is hard._

 **Alina** : _We appreciate your sacrifices, Shooms._

 **Shoma** : _At least Alina loves me!_

 **Nathan** : _Will you actually be insulted if I send a middle finger emoji? Or is that just an American thing?_

 

She stares at her phone with a fond smile and shake of her head before tucking it away into her back pocket, standing and flinging her backpack over her shoulder and slipping into her sneakers before heading out. No matter the practice, good or bad, at least she had this to rely on. Lately, she and Nathan had grown closer. A week long tour in Japan earlier in the year helped, and with another show on the way it gave them an excuse to get closer. Shoma joined in more recently, after an insistence from Nathan that they had to be the three musketeers, and it would make this new show all the more fun. Another bonus, this was really helping her English and god knows she wanted to improve in that department. She was even picking up some Japanese from Shoma and the Japanese films he would pick on their arranged movie day. It was good, it was the best thing that’s happened to her all summer.

 

.

.

.

 

“Alina, your dog is distracting Shoma.”

 

“It’s just really fluffy! I wanna touch her ears.”

 

“SHOMA! PICK A MOVIE!”

 

The oldest boy turns away from Alina’s box on his screen and glares at the box showing him Nathan. “Can’t we just sit and enjoy each other’s company instead?”

 

Alina lets out a puff of laughter in response to that. “You’re just saying that because you can’t pick, right?”

 

Shoma looks mildly insulted, though they knew it was a ruse. “How dare you question my desire to check in with my friends.”

 

“Shoma, do you want to be kicked out of this movie club?” Nathan drawls threateningly.

 

“Just say you want Alina to yourself and go man,” he grumbles. Alina and Nathan turning to grin at each other at the same time.

 

Eventually it’s Alina who puts her hands up in surrender. “Okay, we’re going to let Shoma have the night he wants to have.”

 

There’s a sigh from Nathan before he nods, and then a woot from Shoma.

 

“I just wanted to hear about your training and program progression. I’m excited to see what you guys do at this show.”

 

Nathan looks mildly excited, Alina gives a look of trepidation.

 

“Uh oh,” Nathan voices. Eyeing Alina carefully. “Everything not going smoothly, Zagitova?”

 

Shoma turns and gives her the same look of concerned thoughtfulness she’s getting from Nathan. She just chews on her bottom lip for a moment before she answers.

 

“I fell quite a bit today. I couldn’t seem to get the focus I really needed to pull out a practice I could be satisfied with.”

 

Both boys steal glances at each other, and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know what they’re both thinking. Alina knew all too well herself. It was part of that refusing to acknowledge things effort she’s been putting in since her training had started up again.

 

“You know it’s not your fault if she’s taking things out on you,” Nathan says carefully. Very carefully. Shoma nodding quickly.

 

“Her process has nothing to do with you. Doesn’t mean it’s right, but you’re not at fault.”

 

Alina heaves out a sigh, gaze raising slightly as she looks at the ceiling and forces out her words. “It’s not just what she’s doing. I… I’ve been forcing myself, I think. To prove myself. That I can be the top girl in this group, that I’m worthy of my place now.”

 

Silence sweeps over the room, and she feels like an idiot for a moment as she refuses to look back to the screen. Anticipating disapproving looks from her friends.

 

“Haven’t you proven yourself enough? You’re the Olympic champ, for crying out loud. Her bitterness over her so supposed favorite leaving is no reason to force yourself into an ugly position.”

 

“Some drive is good in situations like these,” Shoma adds. “But that whole thing, that isn’t your fight. You fight for yourself. Forget her, forget them. Do your work for you and because you like figure skating.”

 

She processes those words, carefully, over and over. She herself has said multiple times to do this, you needed to dedicate yourself entirely to figure skating. She needed to block out the noice, she did need to do this for herself. Everything else was meaningless. What she could bring for herself, and her family, that’s what mattered. That’s why she did it. Not to prove anything to anyone, not even herself. Glancing back to the screen finally, she smiles warmly.

 

“Thanks, guys. I needed that.”

 

“We always got your back,” Nathan says with an equally warm smile.

 

“And when you need a loving ass kicking,” Shoma chimes in. The three of them laughing.

 

“Okay, enough about me, tell me about your work,” Alina says with a wave of her hands. Relaxing significantly and spending the remainder of the call in a far better mood than she had been in during the day.

 

.

.

.

 

Practice gets a little better after that. The jumps she had been falling on were suddenly a thing of the past. The tightness and the tension she felt in everything she was doing, it was like it never existed, cutting across the ice with a new found ease. If she could grasp this, and hold onto it all season, she could feel proud of herself. She could feel like an entirely new person, even.

 

.

.

.

 

A week out from the show, she had reached a place where almost nothing outside of her work, her family, time with Masaru, and of course Nathan and Shoma, didn’t exist at all. If there had been a time when she thought she would never move past what she had lost, it felt as though another Alina had lived that life entirely.

 

Sitting in the park with a coffee and her puppy napping next to her, she types away happily at her phone as she sends a selfie to the chat.

 

(Alina Zagitova sent a photo)

 **Alina** : _Moscow summer and I say hello._

 **Nathan** : _The actual sun found dead in Miami._

 **Shoma** : _Why do so many American memes include death?_

 **Shoma** _: Also, you do look brighter than the sun, Zags._

 **Nathan** : _It’s because we’re all laughing through the pain of our country crumbling day by day._

 **Alina** : _This got dark fast._

 **Shoma** : _Send another selfie, that’ll brighten this place up._

 **Alina** : _I love you idiots._

 **Nathan** : _PUT THAT PIC ON THE GRAM BTW._

 

She does just that, grinning when Nathan likes it within seconds and leaves a bunch of heart emojis.

 

.

.

.

 

An hour and a half after landing in Japan, Alina finally collapses into the large bed with an tired sigh. She liked traveling, but there was a level of exhaustion that came with it that she didn’t enjoy at all.

 

Her eyes had just fluttered closed when there’s a knock at the door, followed by another more purposeful knock she thinks is from another person entirely. She would be annoyed if she didn’t know exactly who it was. Walking over she opens the door with a smirk for the two boys on the other side.

 

“We are definitely going to regret doing this tomorrow during rehearsals,” she says, looking at the snacks in Nathan’s hands and the backpack on Shoma’s shoulder.

 

“Look,” Shoma starts, stepping into the room. “I promised I would teach you how to play video games when we got to hangout, so this is happening.”

 

“You should have seen him the other day on FaceTime, he looked like he was going to have a breakdown trying to decide which games to bring,” Nathan says with a bright smile and laugh. Dropping the bundle of snacks onto the table.

 

Shoma wanders off to the TV stand and pulls out his game console, working diligently to set it up while Nathan turns to Alina and immediately folds her into a strong hug.

 

“It’s good to finally see you,” he murmurs. Chuckling when she squeezes him back just as tightly. Leaning back he gives her a once over. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m good,” she nods. “It’s good to see you, too. I’m actually glad you both came over tonight. Even if I am about to be embarrassed for a lifetime playing these games.”

 

Nathan gives her nose a teasing boop, her reaction a laughing groan and swat at his hand. “We’ll take it easy on you,” he says sweetly, though there’s definitely playful jarring behind it.

 

“Alright!” Shoma says excitedly, jumping up from his spot on the floor and ushering them over. Handing Nathan a red game controller and Alina the blue.

 

Alina settles onto the floor between both boys, listening to the various instructions Shoma gives about which buttons do what, Nathan sliding over the first round of sodas and chocolate bars.

 

“What are we playing first?” She asks after the quick lesson.

 

“It’s called Call of Duty,” Nathan says with a mouthful of chocolate. “I told him to bring it because it’s good for stress relief.”

 

“Plus, everyone likes a good shooter game to start off. Prepares you for the more complicated, plot oriented games.”

 

“This is a lot to take in,” she grumbles. Getting an encouraging pat on both shoulders from both boys.

 

“We’re on the same team, so don’t worry. We just gotta take down these zombies and survive.”

 

“Zombies?!” She says with a surprised look. Nathan chuckling next to her.

 

“Alina, shh! It’s starting. Oh shit, over there. Shoma take the front while I reinforce the back exit. Alina, flank him!”

 

“I have no idea what that means!”

 

“Just stand with me and press the button I told you to press to fire the gun. You see a zombie, shoot!

 

“I thought this was supposed to relieve stress, I’m more stressed out than I was before!”

 

“Motherfuc— ugh!”

 

“Nate, how are you dead already?!”

 

“Damn thing ate my neck, dude.”

 

Alina just bursts out laughing while Shoma looks like he’s never felt more betrayed in his entire life.

 

.

.

.

 

“This is a bad idea,” Shoma whispers. Peeking around the corner for a second before turning back to the other two.

 

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” Nathan says.

 

“Yeah, it was honestly disturbing that Alina agreed to this.”

 

“Hey! I’m not all sunshine and rainbows all the time!”

 

“Guys, shut up. I gotta focus.”

 

Alina steps closer and hovers over Nathan’s shoulder as he slowly slips his arm into the opening of the vending machine, fingers reaching for the nearest candy he can grab.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to, I don’t know, pay for this stuff?” Shoma chimes in again.

 

“I just wanna see if I can do this!” Nathan says with a determined grit to his voice, Alina stifling a laugh behind him. After a moment or two of silence, Nathan huffs.

 

“You’re stuck aren’t you? Shoma asks in a bored tone.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“You’re definitely stuck,” Alina says.

 

“Okay, so I’m stuck. Pull me out!”

 

Shoma rolls his eyes and moves over and without much struggle manages to free Nathan’s arm from the vending machine. Alina handing him the money she had been holding.

 

“You owe us both double what we wanted now.”

 

“I hate you both,” he grumbles. Putting the money in and punching the coordinating numbers for the candy. Alina and Shoma both just share grins and rock back and forth happily as Nathan hands out the candy.

 

Walking back, finishing one candy bar, she felt so good and so happy that she wanted to remember this ridiculous night every time she looked at her photos. Alina pauses, grabbing hold of both their arms. “Hey, wait. I wanna take a picture of us.”

 

Neither of the guys protest, Alina pulling out her phone while Nathan stands behind her, bending with his chin on her shoulder and a cheesy grin on his face, Shoma next to her with a playful grin to match her wide smile. The picture goes up on Instagram the moment they get back to the hotel.

 

 **azagitova** : It’s them boyz.

 **nathanwchen** commented: it’s dem boyz but A for effort.

 **azagitova** replied: we’re leaving you outside.

 **nathanwchen** replied: why are you booing me I’m right!!!

 

Another post by Nathan follows later on. One of Alina laying on the floor staring at the TV while she and Shoma play, another of her and Nathan leaning back against the end of the bed with tired smiles but enthusiastic peace signs.

 

 **nathanwchen** : (photo 1/2) Zagi and Shooms take on some zombies.

 **nathanwchen** : (photo 2/2) Me and my best girl, we don’t rest.

 **azagitova** commented: you look like you could use it.

 **nathanwchen** : EYE BAGS FOR DAYS.

 

Alina’s laying on the floor watching Nathan and Shoma play this round, scrolling through her instagram timeline, not thinking much of anything when she refreshes and sees a name amongst others that she didn’t expect to see on Nathan’s post.

 

Liked by **adaripp** , **jmedvedevaj** and **34,713 others**.

 

She feels a weird sinking feeling in her stomach. She hasn’t thought about _her_ in weeks. Or, she hasn’t thought about her for very long when she has crept into her head. Distracting herself almost immediately with something else.

 

This time she’s too distracted by her name simply showing up on a post of her and her friends, after weeks upon weeks of silence. She’s distracted enough not to notice Nathan glancing back to her slumped up against the bed, turning back to Shoma with a sigh and whispering.

 

“I think she saw the thing.”

 

“Great,” Shoma utters lowly.

 

“Should we talk to her…?”

 

“Not yet. No point in ruining the night further. Save it for another day.”

 

Nathan gives a stiff nod, pulling Alina out of her musings when he turns around and calls for her. “Get over here, I need moral support. Shoma’s kicking my butt.”

 

She looks up from her phone, blinking a couple of times before she slides across the floor and over to the boys, settling into Nathan’s side.

 

“You’re not very good at this game,” she comments sleepily.

 

“That’s not moral support,” he snorts.

 

She just smiles, eventually falling asleep to the boys playful bickering, jabs and laughter. That Thing, slowly slipping from her mind.

 

.

.

.

 

“You guys look terrible, were you up _all_ night?” Mirai comments, pulling up the edges and looking at the three of them. Nathan, yawning loudly. Alina looking dazed, and Shoma with his head resting on his folded arms.

 

“Not all night,” Nathan says eventually.

 

“Most of it,” Alina adds.

 

They only get a grunt from Shoma.

 

Mirai lets out an amused snort of laughter, clapping Nathan on the shoulder. “Was it really worth it?”

 

“Not after I got eaten so many times,” he says dramatically. Mirai’s brows furrowing a bit.

 

“I saved you like, twice,” Alina says around a yawn.

 

“There were brains eeeeeeverywhere,” Shoma says, muffled into the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“The things we saw,” Nathan and Alina say at almost the same time.

 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Mirai says with a sigh, pushing off the boards and rejoining the group.

 

Nathan watches her go with a lazy smile, before smacking the back of Shoma’s head lightly and steering Alina away. “Let’s go get some coffee, we have a long day.”

 

.

.

.

 

Alina and Nathan sit out on the deck of his hotel room. Legs propped up on footrests, sodas in their hands as they stare out at the night sky. Shoma had gone out with a few of his Team Japan friends, promising he would bring them back some sushi and dessert. They both sit in companionable silence, Nathan mulling over broaching that subject he and Shoma had decided to put off.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He eventually asks, Alina turning to look at him.

 

“Of course.”

 

He choses his words carefully. “What exactly happened between you and Evgenia?”

 

She was afraid this was going to come up at some point. Especially after the freak Evgenia Liking Nathan’s Post thing. You can’t avoid everything forever, she supposes. She brings the soda up to take a sip as she thinks about what to say, shoulders rolling in a lazy shrug.

 

“I don’t know. She left, we were bound to drift apart because of that.”

 

“Nothing is ever that simple,” he says. She wished he wouldn’t be so right for a change.

 

“I stopped talking to her because I was hurt. She didn’t talk to me for whatever reasons she has. It just stayed that way.”

 

“But you miss her, don’t you?”

 

A pause, a slow intake of breath. “Everyday,” she then breathes out quietly.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, but if something was as important as I know she was to you, it’s worth saving. Maybe she’s ready for that, she’s clearly paying attention to what you’re up to.”

 

“She doesn’t need me. She looks happy in Canada.” After all, Alina’s been paying attention to what Evgenia’s been up to as well.

 

“She very well could be thinking the same thing seeing you with us.”

 

Alina turns away from the view and looks at Nathan when he says that, emotion shining in her eyes before she shakes her head. “Maybe.”

 

She doesn’t say anything else after that, and he assumes that’s the end of that conversation. Not wanting to push and pry, he lets it go. Instead they talk about the approaching season and Nathan’s plans for Yale. Nathan sending a quick text to Shoma when Alina goes inside to grab them each another soda.

 

_**Nathan:** We gotta start Operation Russian Reunion._

_**Shoma:** Was Alina sad eating ice cream and pining through her phone again?_

_**Nathan:** Leave her alone, I’d be doing the same thing._

_**Shoma:** That doesn’t surprise me. But yeah okay, what’s the plan?_

_**Nathan:** So I was thinking of doing this…_

 

.

.

.

 

The rest of the summer goes by fairly quickly, and with nothing of significance to note. Her days are spent all the same: walk Masaru in the morning, go train, afternoon walks, more training and then home. Her usual plans with Nathan and Shoma going as strong as ever. Along the way, Mikhail even joined their group chat after spending enough time in Raf’s camp with Nathan to feel included and welcomed. It was special for her, having a fellow Russian and someone she already knew well enough. She finally, truly had that friend dynamic she’s always wanted. And never once did she feel on the outside with a bunch of boys. If anything, she felt like one of them. Nathan was extremely protective and the big brother friend. Shoma was the awkward dorky friend she could relate to wholeheartedly, and Mikhail was a level of comfort she hasn’t been able to come across with any of her other Russian training mates and teammates.

 

Alina was happy. Very happy. Even if it felt like something, in the background, was always going to be missing.

 

.

.

.

 

 **Nathan** : _Are you all packed? I don’t have the motivation._

 **Mikhail** : _So you’re asking us all to yell at you to do it, right?_

 **Nathan** : _Maaaaaybe…_

 **Alina** : _Nathaniel, go pack your bags._

 **Nathan** : _THAT IS NOT MY NAME DON’T CALL ME THAT._

 **Shoma** : _Calm down, Nathaniel._

 **Mikhail** : _Guys, stop. Let the man live._

 **Nathan** : _...I don’t trust you._

 **Mikhail** : _You were right to feel that way, Nathaniel._

 **Alina** : _Okay I actually do need to finish packing so you all need to stop distracting me._

 **Shoma** : _How am I the only one who’s actually done?_

 **Mikhail** : _We are living in truly strange times._

 **Nathan** : _UGH OKAY I’M PACKING. SEE YOU ALL SOON AND GOODLUCK TO EVERYONE ON THEIR FIRST MAJOR COMP OF THE SEASON._

 **Shoma** : _Who invited our mom into the chat?_

 **Nathan** : _Fuck you._

 

.

.

.

 

Alina paces around her room, going over her programs in her head and humming quietly to the music playing in her ears. The headphones the reason she doesn’t hear the knock on her door, instead she gets a flurry of texts yelling at her to open the door.

 

“What are you doing?!” She hisses, pulling Nathan and Shoma into the room with her. “Aren’t you both supposed to be by yourselves, preparing for tomorrow?”

 

Shoma looks to Nathan, then back to her. “We wanted to show you something.”

 

Nathan scoffs and slaps his hand against his shoulder. “Way to ease into that, bud. But yeah, we wanna show you something. Please don’t argue and just come with us.”

 

She gives them both a narrow eyed, uncertain look. “This sounds like every movie right before someone gets kidnapped or something.”

 

“No kidnapping. Mikhail’s down by the pool waiting for us, come on.”

 

“Are we going for a late night swim?” She asks, confused. Both boys turn and look at each other, grin and then nod before turning back to her.

 

“Uh, sure,” they say in unison. Alina just rolls her eyes, taking her headphones off her neck and tossing them onto the bed. She scrambles around to find her shoes. Not actually bothering to change for a swim, she had a hunch that wasn’t what they were going to be doing at all.

 

The elevator ride is filled with silence, Alina watching them both pull out their phones a few times and send a flurry of texts. Arriving on the gym and pool level, they both lead her out and they wave over Mikkail when they see him. Another figure standing with him, both talking animatedly in Russian, and when the second figure turns around it makes sense.

 

_Evgenia._

 

Alina turns and stares daggers at her friends, Shoma backing away to rescue Mikhail. Nathan grabbing Alina by the shoulders when she looks ready to run the other direction.

 

“You’ll thank us later. Just go. Have a nice talk.”

 

She curses him lowly in Russian, approaching the other girl, who looks about as unsure and as… nervous as herself. Well, that was something.

 

“Okay, ladies,” Mikhail, Nathan and Shoma say with a clap of their hands. Stupid grins on their faces like they’ve just done the best thing ever. “Have fun, we’ll see you later.”

 

Unceremoniously they both turn and walk away, huddled together and laughing to themselves. Yeah, Alina was definitely going to kill them later.

 

Alina slowly turns back around to face Evgenia, who rocks awkwardly for a moment before the silence between them is broken. “Sit with me?”

 

She looks at Evgenia’s hand outstretched, gesturing to the edge of the pool. “Do I have a choice?” She asks coldly.

 

Evgenia’s jaw flexes ever so slightly, before shrugging. “Of course you have a choice. But I’m hoping you choose to stay.”

 

It’s said softly enough that manages to soften Alina’s cold exterior somewhat. Shoulders sagging slightly, watching Evgenia settle down and dangle her feet over the edge, lightly kicking through the water. After another moment or two of thinking, Alina finally sits down next to her. Staring at their feet moving through the water.

 

“How have you been?” Evgenia asks quietly.

 

“I don’t want to have small talk with you,” Alina says, cutting to the chase. Evgenia seems to take the hint and regroups.

 

“I’m sorry things got so strained between us.”

 

Alina only hums in response.

 

“I didn’t want to lose you during everything. But I didn’t really help matters by avoiding you.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Alina confirms. Hears a quiet sigh leave the girl sitting next to her.

 

“I’ve missed you so much. I miss you every single day.”

 

Those words, and how their said with such earnest emotion behind them causes Alina to pull her attention away from the water and finally look at the older brunette. Really look at her.

 

“I didn’t know how to get back what we lost,” she adds. And Alina feels her throat constrict slightly.

 

.

.

.

 

“How do you think it’s going?” Shoma whispers, looking from his hiding spot in the gym facing the pool.

 

“Alina’s face is doing that thing it does when she’s feeling things,” Nathan comments. Mikhail snorting next to him.

 

“You know each other far too well for that to be a decent enough description of anything.”

 

“It looks bad,” Shoma says with a bit of worry in his tone. Mikhail scooting over to him to get a better look.

 

“Evgenia looks like she’s gonna cry.”

 

“She should,” Nathan says with a nod. Earning a slap from Shoma.

 

“Dude, chill. They’ve both been hurt by this thing.”

 

.

.

.

 

Alina opens her mouth, searches for something to say, and ends up with nothing. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

Evgenia’s features pinch slightly in silent thought, before she looks down at her hands. “I just want to know that it’s not too late. That there’s a chance for us.”

 

Alina considers that for a moment. Considers everything that’s happened since the news broke. Considers every moment they have ever shared before that. She thinks back on those words Nathan had said to her. That if something really was important, it’s never too late. It’s flashes of walks in the park, feeding ducks. It’s flashes of coffees and jokes shared in the corner of a coffee shop during the breaks. It’s naps together in the locker room. It’s hugs on podiums and the tightest of hugs imaginable with the world watching them. It’s soft smiles and genuine laughs and sleepovers in Japan. It’s missing Evgenia every single day, to the point that she felt it gnawing at her from the inside.

 

With sudden tear filled eyes, she turns back to look at her companion. A tiny smile forming on her lips. “There’s always a chance if we want it.”

 

.

.

.

 

“Oh, shit. Looks like Alina’s the one crying,” Nathan utters.

 

“Should we be watching this?” Shoma asks.

 

“We have to make sure they don’t kill each other,” Mikhail says.

 

“Are you Russians always this dramatic?” Nathan asks.

 

Mikhail just nods. “Get used to it buddy, your best friend is Russian.”

 

Nathan just sighs, turning back to watch the two girls. Mouth falling open about the same time Shoma and Mikhail’s do.

 

Three in unison _oh my god’s_ filling the air.

 

.

.

.

 

“I want that,” Evgenia says with a certain nod. Scooting a little closer and taking one of Alina’s hands into her own. Squeezing tightly. “I want you.”

 

A watery laugh bubbles up from Alina’s chest and her cheeks brighten just a bit. “You said the same thing that night you kissed me in Japan.”

 

Evgenia lets out a nervous laugh, tilting her head as she leans a little closer. “I mean it as much as I did that night, too.”

 

Alina thinks about it for a moment before she moves her head and just goes for it. Squeezing the hand in her own now planted between them as she leans forward and presses her lips lightly to Evgenia’s.

 

.

.

.

 

“I did _not_ see that coming,” Mikhail comments, stunned.

 

“Shoma owes me twenty bucks now,” Nathan says victoriously, but with equal surprise as he turned away from the kissing girls to playfully smack Shoma’s shoulders.

 

“Shut up. This is cute, we can talk about bets later.”

 

.

.

.

 

Lips move over lips slowly, reconnecting and rekindling with the simple gesture. Both girls slowly parting to take a breath, Evgenia’s nose bumping Alina’s lightly as Alina lets her eyes flutter open and connect with beautiful brown.

 

“So this was the boys plan all along, huh?”

 

Evgenia lets out a small laugh, free hand coming up to brushing a few strands of hair back away from Alina’s face. “Don’t kill them for it.”

 

Alina shakes her head, smiling brightly and leaning back in with her lips brushing over the others. “No promises.”

 

.

.

.

 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” Shoma says with a smirk on his face. Eyeing the two girls approaching the table.

 

“I said be cool,” Mikhail sighs. Looking to Alina and Evgenia with an unassuming smile.

 

“Did you have a good night?” Nathan asks casually.

 

“Please stop looking at us like that,” Evgenia rolls her eyes. Alina blushing just the tiniest bit next to her.

 

“We fell asleep together, if you must know,” Alina eventually says.

 

“With clothes on,” Evgenia adds. Earning a smack from Alina.

 

“You’re worse than them!” She exclaims, slipping away from her and throwing herself down into the seat next to Nathan. Him sliding her usual breakfast over to her. Evgenia lowers herself into the empty seat next to Alina.

 

“So everything’s good?” Mikhail asks, looking between both girls.

 

They both glance to each other, sharing a knowing smile. “Yeah.”

 

There’s a groan that comes from the other end of the table. “You’re already being gross together,” Shoma says. Who quickly grimaces when Nathan kicks him from under the table.

 

“Does this mean Evgenia is part of the group now?” Nathan asks with a grin. Alina giving him a pointed look.

 

“As long as you promise not to be overly protective like you had been.”

 

He nods quickly. Turning to Evgenia and reaching over the table to offer his hand. “I promise. Shake on it. We’re all Team Alina, after all.”

 

Evgenia takes his hand, gives it a firm squeeze with a smile. “Team Alina.”

 

Alina just groans in between them. “This is ridiculous.”

 

“You love us,” Shoma and Mikhail both say. She looks over at them and just smiles, conceding to that.

 

“And we love you,” Nathan says, leaning into her shoulder. Evgenia following suit with a subtle kiss to her temple.

 

“Yeah we do,” she whispers.

 

.

.

.

 

Safe to say she was happier than ever. She didn't need anything extraordinary to sum that up.


End file.
